


Learning Curve

by LLN3dseestheLight



Series: Wink Of An Eye [2]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Hannibal (TV), Naruto, Teen Wolf (TV), The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, Banshee Lydia Martin, Character Study, F/M, Female Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Gen, High School, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2018-10-12 12:55:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10491390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LLN3dseestheLight/pseuds/LLN3dseestheLight
Summary: Stiles and Lydia have there first day at Beacon Hills High. They met some familiar faces and make new friends. The Learning curve will be an interesting one to say the least.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sebastian Hale resembles Alex Roe  
> Sienna Price resembles Naya Rivera

- **Learning Curve** : _The rate of a person's progress in gaining experience or new skills_.-

 

Stiles woke to something poking him in the side. He let out a soft, sleepily growl and to his surprise something growled back at him. Slowly Stiles rubbed his eyes, he saw a toddler werewolf smiling at him through his fangs.

"Kon," Stiles sighed, sleepily.

"Me Rad!" said the toddler, throwing his arms up in the air.

"Of course, you are," Stiles looked at the clock by the bed on the side table, "but not at _five_ in the morning, Kon." Stiles closed his eyes he had almost fallen back asleep, when Kon let out a startled yelp. Stiles opened his eyes to see Kon digging his small clawed fingers into the slowly moving blanket as it was being dragged down Stiles and off the bed. Stiles quickly grabbed up Kon into his arms. Without Kon's weight the blanket quickly disappeared over the edge of the bed. Stiles narrowed his eyes when he heard two sets of giggles. Stiles set Kon next to his pillows putting a finger to his lips as he slid towards the end of the bed, he whispered, "Me thinks there are enemies at the gate."

Kon nodded. Stiles peaked over the edge of the bed seeing the blanket covering two moving lumps on the floor.

"Sory, Ora!" Kon giggled.

Stiles nodded. Sora and Cora were their invaders. Stiles sat back and grabbed a pillow he handed the other to Kon. "Protect the treasure, Sir Kon! I, Squire Stiles will fight the Villainous Amazons who want to take the glorious enchanted pillow. I will take this," he grabbed the other pillow on the bed, " and put the Amazons to sleep!" Stiles leaned back over the bed in time for Cora to poke her heads out from under the blanket.

"Don't you dar-"

Stiles hit her in the face with the pillow, for a moment Cora looked shocked, then she growled out," This means _war,_ Squire Stiles! I, Amazon Queen Cora and Princess Sora will defeat you!" Cora said playing along with Stiles game, making Sora laugh loudly. Cora pounced, yanking Stiles off the bed. Sora climbing up onto the bed going after Kon, who was holding onto his pillow for dear life growling at the red haired toddler.

Stiles learned one thing that morning.

Never get in to a pillow fight with a werewolf.

After Squire Stiles lost the battle to the Amazons. Stiles helped Cora clean up the pillow stuffing she told Stiles breakfast would be ready soon before taking Kon and Sora from his room. Stiles showered and put on the clothes that Lydia had laid out for him the night before of dark skinning jeans-that he could _barely_ _breath_ in- and a long sleeve gray Henley that Stiles was sure belonged to Derek, because it was a bit big on him and Derek's _scent_ clung to the fabric. Black hiking boots and a bright crimson colored zip up hoodie jacket finished his look. After showering and getting dressed he went downstairs to the dinning room and saw the Hales at the table. Lydia was flirting? Yes, there went the hair flip, flirting with Damon Hale. Damon ran a finger down Lydia's arm which was covered by the long sleeved purple dress with-huh? _Wolfsbane_ flowers on it? There had to be some irony there that Stiles was missing. Stiles sat down at the table and reached for the coffee pot, that Peter Hale pulled out of his reach, as Gloriana shoved an apple juice bottle in his hand. Stiles stared at it stupidly.

"...Believe Colin! He and Malia took the car. That coyote is such a bad influence on my twin." Cora grumbled from across the table, poking her fork at the eggs on her plate.

"Can't we take Malia's?" Lydia asked.

"Malia drives a motorcycle." Cora told her.

Lydia frowned, "So, how are were going to get to school. Walking is not an option in these heels."

Derek stumbled, sleepily, into the room. _Shirtless_. Stiles groaned closing his eyes, he couldn't deal with this...at least not without coffee. Which he has been denied. He glared at he bottle of apple juice. _Why is Derek always shirtless_? Stiles wondered petulantly as Derek grabbed the coffee pot, taking a drink out of the pot.

"Derek, really," Talia scolded but looked amused at Derek's actions.

Derek blinked, focusing on Stiles, "Good, you haven't left yet."

"Left? Derek, I'm barely human! _Peter_ denied me coffee!"

"Not surprising. Peter thinks coffee is bad for teenagers." Derek mumbled as Peter reached over and yanked the pot away from him. Derek growled loudly at his uncle for that.

"Uncle Peter is evil." Cora muttered.

"I have a _caffeine_ addiction, Derek." Stiles hissed, menacingly. Derek pulled a set of keys out of the pocket of his jeans. He tossed them to Stiles, who caught them easily. Stiles eyes widened when he realized what he had been given. "Are these-"

"The keys to the Camero?!" Lydia asked, excitedly.

"I can drive your car?" Stiles whispered, clutching the keys to his chest.

"I thought you and Lydia should arrive in...well, _style_ , on your first day." Derek said with a smirk.

"I heard what you did there," Stiles said pointing at the older boy, before frowning, "but won't you need it?"

Derek shook his head, "I'll just run to over to Uncle Jared's. He can give me a ride to Inkblot. He has to be there anyway."

"Is that where you work?" Lydia asked as the older Hales finished breakfast and left for their jobs. Gloriana cleared the table while Talia took the toddlers to their playroom.

Derek nodded, "Yes, Aunt Livia send me a text to remind Uncle Jared to open the tattoo parlor and to pull his weight as co-owner while she is away with her mates."

Cora snorted, "Please. All he's going to do is unlock the door for you, Kal and the other tattoo artists before going into the office to nap on the couch."

"Sounds interesting. Maybe me and Lyds will check it out."

"After school," Derek said.

"Shotgun!" Cora said getting up from the table and running out of the dinning room.

"Seriously?" Lydia huffed.

"Don't worry, you can have shot gun after school," Stiles said spinning the keys around on his forefinger by the key ring.

"Like hell," Lydia said before snatching the keys from Stiles grasp. "I'm driving!" The Banshee dodged Stiles when he tried to get the keys back from her. Laughing as she ran out the door with them. Stiles groaned and followed her.

***

"...You can't park here, Lydia!" Cora said getting out of the Camero, holding the seat forward for Stiles so he could get out of the car. "We have assigned parking spaces. This is Jackson Whittmore's."

Lydia rolled her eyes, "In another life I might have cared," shutting the driver's side door.

"No, you wouldn't have," Stiles said as he tumble out of the car. Remembering all the times he had heard Lydia's ex-boyfriend bitch about the girl parking in his spot in their other reality. Stiles looked around the parking lot then at the school. He saw Malia waving at them from where she and Colin were sitting on the steps. Stiles waved back, looking at the Beacon Hills High building. It looked the same...except for, "What is that?"

There was a cloud hovering over the school. It was a cloud, there were other clouds in the sky. Of course there were, often over buildings like schools. Stiles had spent many a day cloud watching. Which was why he knew something was _wrong_ with this cloud. It was a bright green tinged in orange color. That no cloud in nature ever got that color! or _glowed_!

"It's a cloud." Malia said, looking at Stiles like he should have already known that.

"All hail the _glow_ _cloud_." Cora deadpanned. Malia and Colin as well as a few passing students repeated the phrase with the same inflection that Cora had. It was weird and freaky.

Lydia grabbed Stiles, hissing, "If they offer me a blue or red pill. I'm busting out of this reality anyway possible!"

Stiles nodded, his eyes wide.

"Didn't your school have one?" Malia asked.

"No," Stiles thought for a moment, "we did have some strange lights over the Taco Bell that was at the edge of town. But nothing," motioning to the cloud, watching as it changed to a pastel blue back to green, "like that."

Stiles and Lydia stared at the cloud some more until Cora began to laugh softly. They looked at her.

"It's just a version of the northern lights, a sciencsist with really _nice_ _hair_ ," Cora paused dreamily, before continuing, "came a couple years ago to study it. Until he was put in Echien House, babbling about blonde haired aliens with three eyes. The cloud has always been over the school."

Lydia ignored the thing about the scientist for her own sanity, "There is a _glowing_ _cloud_ over the high school of a town that's basically the epicenter of the supernatural world-"

"I wouldn't call Beacon Hills an epicenter- weirder shit happens in St. Louis," at the looks Cora got, "or so I've heard."

"And no one is, "Lydia ignored Cora, "concerned about this?"

Cora looked at her twin. Colin looked at Malia, "No."

Before Stiles or Lydia could say anything to that, a flashy red, expensive Porsche pulled into the parking lot, barely missing the Camero before screeching to a halt inches from the Camero's bumper. It back slowly into the spot across from the Camero.A teenage boy got out of the red car. He had short messy wheat blond hair, dark brown eyes and the Hale eyebrows. He was wearing a burgundy and white letterman's jacket, with a snug black t-shirt under it and blue jeans. He had a smug smile on his face knowing every eye was on him.

" _Who is that?"_ Lydia asked, because once a upon a time, that boy would have been her type.

 Stiles thought the looked like a douche.

"Sebastian Hale," Malia said, dreamily.

"Wouldn't that make him your cousin?" Stiles asked.

Malia glared, "The blood tests came back inconclusive."

Sebastian walked up to Cora, smirking at Malia, he nodded at Colin. Colin only rolled his eyes before opening up his back pack looking through it.

"Cousins! Are these the new members of the pack," Sebastian gave both Stiles and Lydia a slow once over, "that Aunt Tally texted Dad about?" He winked at Stiles.

Lydia scoffed at him unimpressed. Did all the male Hales flirt in the same way? Stiles wondered with a glare he hoped rivaled Derek's. It must have worked because Sebastian took a step back.

"Does Peter _teach_ smarm to all of your male relatives?" Lydia asked Cora.

Cora sighed, "He thinks it's his calling. Thank _Artemtis_ that the lessons didn't work with Derek or Colin."

"Hey! I can be just as smarmy as Damon or Seb!" Colin exclaimed, he blinked when he realized what he said. "I mean _charming_..."

"Sure you can," Cora snorted., "It just means your going to be worse when you find someone to inflict the Hale _charm_ on."

"Wow, judged already and you newbies have only known me for two minutes." Sebastian said.

"First impressions last forever." Stiles told him.

"You could give me a chance, you know." Sebastian smiled, "I've been told I'd be great boyfriend material."

"Not interested." Lydia said, coldly, tugging Stiles away from the flirting boy.

"Give it up, Seb," Colin said, "Damon called dibs. On them for him and Derek."

" _What_!?" Lydia snared pissed, "No one calls dibs on Lydia Mar-Err-Stilinski."

"Aren't Damon or Derek too old for them?" Sebastian asked.

Lydia glared at him, snarling, "Not that it's any of your business but I'm eighteen and I'll date who I want!"

Sebastian held up his hands, "Okay, so are these really Derek's dream people," he asked in disbelief.

"You haven't been in Derek's art studio for a while, have you?" Colin asked.

Sebastian shook his head, "He threatened to pull out my spine through my asshole if he caught me in there again. I'm only human and your brother is a scary, scary wolf, Cuz."

A bell rang and students began heading into the school.

"Come on," Cora said, "Malia and I will take you to the office." Stiles and Lydia followed Malia into the school.

***

Sienna Price, principal of Beacon Hills high school, was a woman of mix race, African-American and Asian. She flipped through the transcripts of the two new transfer students that Sheriff Hale had asked to be put into classes today. She like others in town, tried to help the Hales out whenever possible. The thing that happened between the Hales and Kate Argent weighted heavily on the town. It had almost sparked a revolt among the Supernaturals in Beacon Hills, one the Enforcers would mostly likely have joined. Too many were joining the Hunter's Core now- a- days. Thinking the Enforcers as outdated way of protecting anyone. Sienna shook those thoughts away. She was no longer in the ranks of the Enforcers. She was happy to be retired from them. She enjoyed being able to use her education degree. Sienna wanted to educate 'mundane' humans and Supernaturals about each other so living in the world with each other would be easier for everyone. Once she was done looking over the transcripts she fold her hands and laid them on the desk and looked at the two new students sitting across from her.

"Some educators want you to think of the principal as your pal..." Sienna narrowed her eyes when both students tried to hide their smiles at the sound of her voice. She had a slightly high, breathless, little girl's voice. Sounding like a ten year was never a problem when she use to be able to carry a gun, "I'm not. I prefer to think of myself as your judge, jury and if need be? You executioner." Sienna fought to keep her face straight, as the smiles dropped from their faces. And the two exchanged a worried look with each other.

"On paper you both appear to be model students...in my time here I've found no one is a model student. Both of your GPA's and over all grades are outstanding. Though I do have some concerns about the other things in your files..." Sienna looked at the pretty strawberry blonde girl, "It says here, Lydia that you are a Banshee? Those are very rare America. We will do whatever we can to accommodate your moods.."

"Excuse me?" Lydia snapped, "Moods? What moods?"

"Well, banshees are known to scream whenever the mood strikes them-"

"Banshees," the other student, a young man with what looked to be a keyboard smash for a name, snapped. "Scream when someone dies!"

"Yes, Stiles, I know. " Sienna told the boy, she had been around more that one banshee in her time when knew they had _moods_. "Banshees moods can be warning signals for when they are about to scream. "

Lydia and Stiles both blinked at Sienna, confused. It seemed they hadn't known that. Which wasn't surprising with the way most public schools treated Supernatural Studies if they didn't have a large Surpernatural student body. Sienna flicked a loose lock of hair that had fallen from her sassy-bun that her lover had arranged her hair into this morning.

"And you, Stiles? It says here that you are mostly...human?" Sienna paused, that usually meant a person had some Supernatural blood in their parentage but had none of the abilities themselves. "What are you?"

Stiles shrugged, "Kitsune, mostly-not sure what else. Does it really matter?"

Sienna shook her head, "No, I just like to know what all my students are for your and their own safety, of course."

"Right," Stiles muttered.

Sienna narrowed her eyes at him, "Why do I think you both will be troublemakers despite your grade point average? Which brings us to other subject because of your grades you both will be a part of our Camelot Program, though it won't begin until next month. I really can't tell you anymore about it, things are still up in the air and if we can't find a teacher for it... Don't look so worried, from what Sheriff Hale told me? I think you both will enjoy the Camelot Program much more than your normal classes anyway." Sienna gave them both a sly smile, " You both will catch on to the learning curve here, soon enough."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: If you don't know the character from the other fandoms treat them like OC's I've changed their backstory a bit from what they are in their cannons.  
> Nariko Uzumaki resembles- Cara Delevingne  
> Sasuke Uchiha resembles- Tori Matsuzaka

As Stiles and Lydia left the principal's office, Stiles let out a sighed of relief. The principal had a very scary vibe about her. Stiles knew this was not a woman you'd crossed and get away with it. But Stiles also knew you shouldn't cross _any_ woman. Finally he turned to Lydia and asked, "What the hell did Damon put in our transcripts?"

Lydia glared down at the copies she had gotten from the woman at the counter before leaving the main office. She gave an unattractive laugh, "You burnt down our last school," which while true was not something that had come up in conversation with Damon, "How did he even? Derek must have told...- _ugg-_ he made me a math-a-thele, Stiles," she exclaimed, sounding put out.

"So?" Stiles said not understanding, "You use to go to all those collage contests and math conventions, all the time."

"Yes. _Collage_ _Level_ being the keyword. I'm a math genius! Not a high school math-a-thele! I'm going to _skin_ Damon Hale! He'll make a nice rug for my room."

"Uh, Lyds? Damon's not a wolf."

Lydia was giving Stiles the 'you're not that stupid' look. "Oh, _he_ _is_. Just because he can't transform like some of his family doesn't mean Damon isn't a wolf. It just makes people underestimate him. Making him _all_ the more dangerous."

"What like a wolf in sheep's clothing?" Stiles asked tongue-in-cheekily. Lydia wordlessly snarls at him for the pun before storming away. "Ah, come on _Sis_ ," Stiles called after her. Lydia only flipped her long strawberry blonde hair over her shoulder, as she, "You can't ignore me forever!" Lydia kept ignoring Stiles as she walked down the hall. Stiles went looking for his locker.

***

"Have you heard?"

"Heard what?"

"New kids?"

"So?"

"So, what do you think they're like?"

"Who cares?"

"I care, Sasuke!" Nariko Uzumaki exclaimed her blue eyes flashing with anger, she reached up tugging on one of her messy locks of sunshine colored hair, her British accent sounding sharper than normal, "Unlike you, asshole, I want to make some friends!"

"What? I'm not enough for you anymore?' the raven haired, Japanese boy asked, flatly, crossing his arms over his chest as he leaned back against the lockers. He glared at the students that looked at him or Nariko, causing the students to quickly mind their own business.

"You know that's not it." Nariko said with a sigh. She closed her looker after getting her books for her next classes. "But we can't continue to live in a bubble of us anymore, Sasuke. It's not healthy and you know that."

"We can so." Sasuke muttered, "It took me so long to find you again..."

"You won't lose me just because we made some friends, Sasuke."

"I know." Sasuke said, noticing a boy walk by them. Someone Sasuake had never seen before. Nariko stiffened and watched the teen with narrowed eyes. The lanky teenager had coffee colored gravity-defying hair, bright amber eyes and beauty marks down the left side of his face. The teen had a powerful aura surrounding him, almost as powerful as the one Nariko got when she used her powers as Kurama.

"Another Kitsune?" Sasuke asked Nariko.

Nariko frowned confused, "Yes, and no. I'll have to ask Kira about him. She should know if there are other Kitsunes in Beacon Hills or her mother will." Nariko and Sasuke watched the boy until he turned a corner and was out of sight. Nariko sighed, "Come on, we have to get to class."

***

Stiles walked down the familiar halls of Beacon Hills High and took in the differences. Which were the walls were painted not that horrid off-white but a calming light blue. He noticed some students he knew by face from his old reality but not by name, kids he had shared classes with but never talked too or got to know. He also saw new faces he didn't know at all. He turned a corner and walked to where his locker was...which turned out to be the same one he had in his old reality. _Weird?_ He had just opened his locker and froze when he heard familiar voices coming down the hall. Peeking past his open locker door he saw, _Scott McCall_ he had slightly shaggy black hair and bright innocent dark chocolate eyes. Scott was followed by _Jackson Whittmore_ -who still looked like a douchebag with his expensive clothes and blonde haired, jade green eye, with a model's good looks. Stiles had been hoping that Jackson wouldn't exist in his reality or a t least, you know be ugly or something. Sadly, this was obliviously, not the case.

"...Your mom _hit_ me with a base ball bat, McCall! You don't even play base ball!" Jackson exclaimed. Scott rolled his eyes as he stopped two lockers down from where Stiles stood.

"Dude," Scott said opening his locker, "She thought you were a predator! Which to be fair when you are in your Kandima form? Is a little scary. Especially when confronted with it at four in the morning. Besides you were _hanging_ from our porch looking into our living room window like some _creeper_."

Stiles had to slap his hand over his mouth to keep from laughing,(that was the reason why Melissa McCall would be Stiles favorite person ever), though from the glare Jackson sent Stiles, he failed. Still snickering Stiles closed his locker and pulled out his class schedule, he shuttered when he saw what his first class was...AP Chem with Professor Harris.

_The gods_ , Stiles thought, _hate me_.

***

_Sometimes I forget how annoying Stiles can be_ , Lydia thought as she walked down the hall. She found her locker it was in a different spot than the one Lydia had in her old reality. She had just opened it when she heard an accented voice say, "... you are no longer my best friend!"

Lydia looked over to see a pretty girl her hair was cut in a short layered sleek boob. It was also the whitest shade of blonde, Lydia had ever since that didn't come from a bottle. Which this girl's was obviously natural. She had pale fair skin and bright violet eyes. The girl was staring down at her cell phone looking slightly upset as if it had betrayed her in some way, the girl muttered in a language that Lydia didn't know before looking up at Lydia and said, "You wouldn't be interested in being my new best friend, would you?" Lydia was enchanted by the girls accent and soft tone of voice. The girl continued," I seemed to be surrounded by backstabbers, of late."

"Only if you tell my what kind of accent you have." Lydia said.

The girl frowned, "Foreign, of course," she giggled at Lydia's expression, "Sorry, I shouldn't tease like that. But I get so tired of hearing that question. I'm from the islands of Westros. My name is Daneya Stormborn."

Lydia had never heard of Westros before... _umm, something new to research_ , she thought. Or better still have Stiles research it for her. "Lydia Mar-"she cut herself off quickly closing her eyes and taking a breath- she had practiced this- opening her eyes, and giving Daneya a small smile, " _Stilinski_. Lydia Stilinski." Daneya didn't seem to noticed Lydia's slip up, "I'm new, obviously."

"Oh, _Mother of Dragons_! I hated being the new girl. Everyone is so nosey. Wanting to know this and that about me. I'm so glad it will be over now that you're here. You will be the one they gossip about now."

"Yay," Lydia deadpanned.

"What's you're next class?"

"Oh, AP Chem."

"Oh, you poor thing, you have Professor Harris."

Lydia stifled a groan.

"What are your other classes?" Lydia showed the other girl her class schedule. "Well, we don't share many, but lunch and Supernatural History with Professor Yukimura. I'll save you a seat." Daneya said, her voice was bubbling with happiness. Lydia nodded at her. Daneya started to her next class and Lydia watched as Daneya pressed a button on her cell phone putting it to her ear. "Kal!" She exclaimed into the cell phone, "I've made a new friend," as she walked down the hall. Before Daneya turned the corner Lydia heard her say, "She's _so_ pretty and her hair is _so_ red....like dark pink roses..."

Lydia wondered what she was going to get herself into with this new friendship as she made her way to AP Chem. She also hopped that this Harris was not as much of an asshole in this reality has he had been in her old one.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles stormed out of Chem. class with Lydia on his heels, they were followed by a more subdued Cora Hale, she shared the class with them. They had no idea just how close Stiles had come to killing Adrian Harris. He had never like the guy in the old reality but Harris had never been like...what he had seen in the class room. _How was this man allowed to teach anything?_ Stiles wondered. At least the Harris of his reality, had not been a breath a away from a sexual harassment suit like this one is. Harris hadn't actually touched any of the female students in his class and it didn't help that Lydia had been egging Harris on by playing the vapid air head, praising how smart the man was and could he tell her more about...whatever math equation was on the board because, "It looks so hard..."

Stiles had nearly come up out of his chair when Harris had started to not-so-subtly flirt with a blonde girl that had scars on her cheeks making her it look like she had fox-like whiskers. Causing the girl to shift uncomfortably in her sit until, other dark skinned girl sitting behind the blonde hissed like a cat at Harris making the man back away slowly.

"...Really not that bad, Stiles! You're over reacting!" Lydia said, "I can handle a man like Harris, I have before!"

"Not the point, Lydia!" Stiles snarled, "He shouldn't act like that with any of the female students," he looked at Cora, "Why hasn't someone done something about him?"

Cora shrugged, "He's an Incubus, Stiles. He never does anything more than flirt with the female students...and a few of the male. It's what Incubi do. He's just an asshole, Stiles."

They walked down the hallway. Cora and Lydia were talking softly about their next classes, Stiles noticed two familiar looking Betas, tossing a small metal object back and forth while Scott McCall was wheezing badly trying to get... _oh_ , trying to get his _inhaler_ back, Stiles realized.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Cora yelled, "Again Aiden?" Aiden Cannon grinned smarmily at Cora before tossing the inhaler over to his twin brother, Ethan. Ethan caught it easily, holding it up and away from Scott. Ethan quickly tossed it back to Aiden, who began tossing it up and down in his hand taunting Scott with it.

"We gotta keep the _human_ in his place, Hale. He's been hanging around that lizard, again." Aiden said

Stiles started forward at the sneer Aiden put on the word human but Lydia put a hand on his chest stopping him, "No," she hissed, "we are keeping a low profile, remember Stiles! It's not worth it." She glance over to the wheezing boy, " _he's_ not worth it."

The thing was in another time, Stiles would have listened to her but this Scott McCall was _so_ human still, young and uncorrupted by power.

Lydia sighed at the look on Stiles face, " _Fine_. Get it out of your system but," she gave him a firm look, "just this once...so make it count." Stiles grinned brightly at Lydia as he started towards the twins and Scott.

"He's not seriously going to-" Cora started to say as Stiles tapped Aiden on the shoulder when the beta turned Stiles sucker punched him in the face with enough strength to cause Aiden to slam into the lockers behind him making them rattle, the inhaler in his hand fell to the ground.

"It's not so funny, is it?" Stiles asked, "When some one else," he paused and with a back kick to Ethan's stomach sent the other beta into the wall, Ethan hit it leaving a crack in the wall from the force he had been driven into it with, he paused and shook his head before trying to regain his footing. "is doing the bullying?" Stiles grabbed Aiden by the throat when the beta tried lunging at him, slamming him back into the lockers, his head hitting them made a clanking sound. Stiles dropped the dazed beta when Ethan tried to rush Stiles. Stiles twisted around and punched Ethan in the face, then kneed him in the crotch causing Ethan to drop down to the floor howling in pain. "Now, is it?"

Cora watched with wide eyes at the casual violence Stiles dealt the Cannon betas. As a werewolf she was used to a certain amount of violence. But to see some one who she thought was _human_ deal it out in such away was eye opening to say the least. Not that she thought that humans were weak or anything. Cora was also sure Stiles didn't really want an answer to his question as he picked up the inhaler from the ground and started to hand it to Scott...

"Oh, shit!" Stiles exclaimed when he saw the half shifted lizard-creature come running up behind Scott, it lashed out it's tail, Stiles quickly jumped back dropping the inhale and barely avoiding the Kandima's tail. The Kandima swung it's tail out again barely missing Lydia cheek as it's tail swung by. A dark look pasted over Stiles face as he quickly moved grabbing the partially shifted Jackson Whittmore's tail, twisting it, causing Jackson to let out a yelp of pain. Stiles his grip hard on Jackson's tail, move so he was standing behind the boy with Jackson's tail end pressed against Jackson own neck, digging in but not cutting open the scaled skin udder Jackson's chin.

"I thought you were helping me!" Scott exclaimed after he grabbed up his inhaled and took a hit off of it.

Stiles shot the floppy haired boy a glare, "I was until this jerk's tail," Stiles tugged on it causing Jackson to grimace in pain, "came too close to Lydia!"

"Cora," Lydia purred, slightly miffed at how close she had come to being hit with _Jackson's_ tail and was not happy about that. "Introduce us, please."

"The two idiots playing keep away are Aiden and Ethan Cannon. Beta's of the Cannon Pack that is visiting until after the Rotkappchen's Festival. Scott McCall is the owner of the inhaler and is human. "Scott made a face at her, which she made right back. "McCall doesn't like any of the other supernatural families in town mostly because his own father is a werewolf and had left him and his mom when it was obvious that _he_ isn't one of us."

Jackson growled at that. Cora only gave him a bland unimpressed look and Stiles pressed the tip of Jackson tail harder into his skin until it broke and began to bleed. It was a good thing when Kandima that they were immune to their own toxicants. They can paralyze others with their tail and claws. "Jackson Whittmore-heir to the Kandima Lounge. His father is the District Attorney and he never let's anyone forget it."

"Why were they bothering you?" Stiles asked Scott.

Scott shrugged, "They are assholes who think they are better than humans because they are werewolves?" Stiles sent the twin's a dark look that caused them to cower back from him. They didn't know why but they could sense that this boy was powerful and dangerous.

"Can you let me go?" Jackson hissed, "I can heard Principal Price coming!" Stiles did so taking a step back from Jackson, to avoid his tail.

Cora frowned at the suddenly scents of anger and grief coming from both Stiles and Lydia. She wondered if they had known Jackson or Scott in their reality? Before she could give it more thought the principal turned the corner into their sight. She looked around at them,

"Is there a problem here?"

"Yes!" Aiden snarled, "there is."

"And what is that?" Asked the principal.

"He," Aiden said pointing at Stiles, "attacked me and my brother for no reason!"

Price nodded, "Okay, boys to my--" she was cut off when a figure in black slunk out of the shadows,

"That is untrue, Miss Price." said a Japanese boy dressed in a all black, his raven hair was messy, and his eyes just as dark as his hair except for the crimson color in the pupil of his left eye.

"Sasuke Uchiha," Cora whispered out.

The Japanese boy shot her a bland look before crossing his arms over his chest and leaning back against the wall, "The Cannons were keeping McCall's inhaler from him again, Miss Price." At the statement the twins glared at Sasuke.

Price sighed, "I'll let you all off with a warning this time but Aiden, Ethan this is your last one. Stay away from Mr. McCall, do you hear me?"

"Yes, Miss. Price." The twins muttered in unison before slinking away. You could almost see their tails tucked between their legs..."As for you, Mr. Stilinski," Price gave him a hard look, "I'll be watching you." Stiles nodded, as the woman eyed they all before leaving.

Stiles caught Sasuke's eye as the raven haired boy pushed off of the wall, "Thank you."

Sasuke shrugged, "You shouldn't get in trouble for protecting someone. Besides the Cannons are werewolves, the only thing you really hurt was there egos." He told Stiles before walking away.

"He's so cool!" Cora simpered as she watched the Japanese boy walk way.

Lydia raised an eyebrow, "Someone has a crush."

"I do not!" Cora denied, "He has a girlfriend." she paused, "A very scary Kitsune girlfriend."

"Is it time for lunch yet?" Stiles whined.

"No, that's not for other hour or so," Scott told him, then curiosity got the better of him, "What's your next class?"

"E-Con, yours?"

"The same."

Stiles sighed, "You can walk me to class, Scotty-boy," he grabbed Scott by the arm and pulled him down the hall toward the E-con class room. Jackson growled. "I guess your boyfriend can come too."

"What!" Scott exclaimed, "Jackson is not my boyfriend!" He looked over at Jackson, "You are not my boyfriend!" Jackson only gave him an unimpressed look.

"Sure, he's not." Stiles said, sarcastically. Scott stuttered incoherently and behind them Jackson only rolled his eyes, as he followed them.

Lydia hooked her arm through Cora's, "Tell me about this...Sasuke Uchiha."

Cora grinned, "He's the last living member of the Uchiha Clan. The Clan owned a popular gaming company. He is possessor of the _Sharingan_ it's a genetic ability to use and see through most magics. He can also imitation most shifters/creature powers as well. He considered one of the most dangerous people in Beacon Hills...."


	4. Chapter 4

Stiles quickly followed Scott into the E-Con class room they had barely made it before the bell rang because Jackson wanted Scott to walk him to his Supernatural History class. _And Scott seriously thought the big lizard wasn't his boyfriend?_ Stiles thought. Stiles slipped into the seat behind Scott, while the other boy spoke to someone in front of him. suddenly Scott turned and said, "Stiles, this is Danny Mahealani," Stiles nodded at the Hawaiian boy in greeting. To Danny, Scot started to say, "He helped me-"

"With Aiden and Ethan. I know, Jackson texted me about it. I swear Ethan is not getting so much as a blow job from me for at least a month!" Danny grumbled, "You could have had an asthmas attack and it would have been their fault."

Scott rolled his eyes," Please, they would have blamed my being a weak human as the problem not anything they would have done or did."

"It's still not right, Scott! They shouldn't treat you that way just because you're human. That's not your fault." Danny said his eyes taking on a glowing gold sheen to them.

Stiles blinked, asking Scott, "Dude, his eyes are glowing."

"Oh, that's normal for Danny, he's a fairy."

Stiles lightly smacked Scott on the arm, "Dude, no. Not PC at all!" A female snicker distracted Stiles from the rant he knew he was about to unleash on Scott. He turned to see Malia Tate and Eric Reyes sitting in the next row of seats by him.

"No, Stiles," Malia said, "Danny's is an actual Fairy or Fae."

Danny stated, "Half-Fae, Half- Selkie, actually."

"How does that even-" Stiles broke off when Danny's eyes started glowing brighter, "Right!" Stiles backtracked, "Personal, I get it." Danny looked as if he was going to say something but the door tot he class room slammed open---and _Coach_ _Finstock_ stepped in the room. He was wearing a sharp looking suit, something the Coach of Stiles other reality could never have afforded let alone actually would have worn.

"Humans, Shifters and other creatures of the night," Was Finstock's greeting as he began to hand out sheets of paper, "Pop quiz." The class groaned, "Hey, I tell you what to read. It's not my fault if you don't do.... _Bilinski_!" Finstock shouted suddenly startling Stiles.

"It's Stilinski...Coach?" Stiles addressed the man unsurely.

Finstock pointed at Stiles, "Don't think that just because you are the new kid, that you can get out of my quiz!" Stiles pulled out a pen from his pocket and clicked it in response. Finstock's narrowed his sepia colored eyes that melted into a completely silver color, "...and no writing about the history of Male genitalia, at all." Finstock said sharply before his eyes returned to their sepia color as he glared at Stiles slamming the paper on the desk in front of him, then continued down the row.

"What was that?" Stiles whispered.

"Coach is a Delphi," Danny whispered back.

"As in the Oracle at?" Stiles wondered. Scott only gave him a confused look.

"Yup," Malia whispered, "There's not a lot we can get away with in this school because of that. He knows what we are going to do before, we do it."

"Though to be fair," Erica said, "we haven't lost a lacrosse game since he took over coaching the team."

"Isn't that cheating?" Stiles asked.

Danny shook his head, "The other team's coaches consider it a changelle. Everybody wanted to be the school that beats us and take the championship title from Coach."

"Which," Finstock said appearing by Stiles desk causing him to flail, startled, "is never going to happen. This is test time not tea time, boys and girls. Get to work!"

The students did just that... " _No Sleeping, Greenburg_!"

***

Lydia smiled when Daneya Stormborn waved her and Cora over to some seats near her. Lydia blinked in surprise as she saw Jackson talking to _Kira Yukimura_ , the Japanese girl smiled shyly at him. looking around the room Lydia saw Sasuke Uchiha sitting in a corner seat with a text book in his hands, his fingers clenched on the sides of the book. He was glaring at the back of the blonde girl that was sitting in front of him. When the girl turned around Lydia could see she had bright blue eyes and the happiest expression on her face that hinted at mischief. The girl slowly reached out a finger and poked Sasuke in the forehead. Causing Sasuke to blink in surprise. The girl did it again and again until Sasuke's hand snapped out and grabbed her by the wrist, which he brought up to his lips and placed a kiss on it, the girl gave Sasuke a sweet smile in return.

"It's such a shame," Cora said, "that some one like Sasuke is with such a rag-a-muffin. He could do so much better."

"Don't be so unkind, Cora." Kira said, from her nearby seat, "Not everyone can afford your fashion sense."

"You're just mad because he turned you down, Hale." Jackson sneered.

"I'm so glad we broke up," Cora snarled.

"You two dated?" Lydia asked surprised, she wouldn't have thought Jackson was Cora's type.

"For a _very_ short time." Cora said, while Jackson sneered again at her.

"Sasuke has turned down every girl and... _boy_ ," Daneya stressed the word boy meaningfully and Jackson blushed, "who has asked him out."

Cora glared at the white haired girl, "Just because you are engaged to Derek's best friend doesn't give you the right top butt in on this conversation."

Daneya turned her nose up at Cora, "I'm a mother fucking princess. I'll say what I want, to who I want, when I want, bitch."

Cora blinked, then smirked," How long have you been waiting to use that line?'

Daneya grinned, "Ever since I heard that song."

At Lydia's confused look Cora said, "Daneya and Kal Drago are staying in Beacon Hills until the political climate in Westros is safer for them."

"Yeah," Daneya said, "the current leadership kind of wants me dead and Kal for breeding stock because Queen Cersei Lannister choose her own brother as her consort."

Lydia wondered how the Hales fit in to that mess and did she really want to know? Lydia wondered how much of a headache this was going to cause her and Stiles? Lydia looked up from rubbing her eyes when she heard the door to the class room open to see a _Ken Yukimura_ walk though the door.

"...open your book to chapter forty two," the man paused at the sight of Lydia's raised hand. "Yes, miss?"

"Lydia Stilinski ." She told him, " I don't have a history book, sir."

"Kira, share with her, won't you, sweetheart?"

"Dad!" Kira said embarrassed, "We talked about you calling me that at school!"

"Oh," Ken blinked, "right."

Kira rolled her eyes at the snicker of the other students as she moved her desk closer to Lydia's so they could share Kira's history book.

"Nariko Uzumaki!" Ken said sharply, causing the blonde girl to freeze before turning to look at the teacher.

"Yes, sir?"

"Please pay attention or I will have to separate you and Mr. Uchiha. Do you understand?"

A look of fear crossed Nariko's face and Sasuke only looked angry, "Yes, sir," Nariko whispered.

Lydia turned her attention to the book in front of her wondering what had made Nariko so afraid?

Ken Yukimura nodded, "Can anyone tell me..."

***

Stiles left his E-Con class in a hurry to get to the lunch room, he was starving! He turned a corner and bumped into someone falling to the floor.

"Hey! Watch were you--Stiles?"

Stiles looked up to see Sebastian Hale standing in front of him. Sebastian held out a hand and helped Stiles up. "So what's your next class?"

"Lunch." Stiles said flatly, warily eyeing the blonde boy. "After that I have AP Lit with-"

"Yeah, whatever," Sebastian said dismissively, "I'll walk you to lunch and you can tell me all about your sister."

"How about not." Stiles grumbled.

"Aw, don't be like that," Sebastian said throwing an arm over Stiles shoulders. "I just want to get to know my knew family members."

"We're not family." Stiles stated.

"No, we're more. We're pack. Which means the same thing."

Stiles groaned to himself knowing he wouldn't get rid of Sebastian until the boy either learned what he wanted or got bored. Hales were relentless that way, Stiles had learned the hard way.

"So," Sebastian asked, "what do you think of basketball?"

_Where is a supernatural crisis when you need one?_ Stiles wondered as Sebastian lead him to the cafeteria.

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Abigail Graham-Lecter resembles-Kacey Rohl

Stiles walked out into the Quad carrying his lunch tray, thankful that Sebastian got distracted by people he knew. He had found Lydia when she, Cora and another girl Stiles learned was called Daneya Stormborn as they were looking for somewhere to sit. He had suggested eating outside. Daneya seemed nice and perky like average school girl who, he learned was a real life princess... _Only in Beacon Hills_ , Stiles thought.

"Where should we sit?' Cora asked.

It was weird the way Cora Hale had latched onto him and Lydia. Stiles had got the feeling she hadn't like him or Lydia in the other reality. In fact Stiles hadn't been sure if that _Cora_ had liked anyone at all. Stiles had found out that Beacon Hills was a sort of sanctuary for Supernatural beings. While the supernatural was known in many places it operated like 'Don't ask, don't tell.' Unless the town or cities had a fairly large supernatural population. It was actually rude to ask if someone was _other_. Places like Beacon Hills were more normal than not. Unlike the bigger cities were Supernatural got the side-eye if they let their fangs, claws, fur or fins show.

Stiles looked around the quad for a free table and didn't see one but he did see a lone pale skinned girl with long straight ebony hair and indigo eyes. She had a bright blood red scarf tied around her long elegant neck. She had an otherworldly beauty about her that was as attractive as it was repulsive.

"Her," Stiles mumbled," that table."

Lydia looked to where Stiles was staring, she frowned because a girl who looked like that didn't sit alone unless she wanted too or there was something wrong with her. Looking around the quad Lydia was how the other student gave the table the girl sat at wide berth. How they would stare and whisper...Something about that girl scared them...which made Lydia wonder what could possibly scare other supernatural beings?

***

Abigail Graham-Lecter ignored the whispers of the students. It was always the same...about how weird she was or how dangerous her Papa and Father were. Nothing she hadn't heard before or wouldn't again. Normally she would be eating in the music room but the glee club was practicing there today. She could have stayed there...if the glee club didn't sound like someone was running over a room full of cats and peacocks. The library had a no food policy so here she was... Abigail frowned, looking up from her book when she heard the whispering stop in shocked silence before they took on a different tone...

_Hey, did you hear... Yeah, new students...Siblings...they don't look alike._

_One is a banshee! Don't be stupid! There are no Banshees in Beacon Hills._

_The boy, I heard beat up the Cannon Twins for McCall. The Human? You say that as if he's the only human in Beacon Hills. He might as well be, he's the only one with the balls to hang around Whittmore. Jackson must be having kittens at the thought some one else..._

_Oh, hey they are heading towards...why would they do that... Hale of all people should know better._

Abigail gritted her teeth. Bigotry, she had learned was everywhere and not just among her own kind.

"We can't sit with her," Cora said as they got closer to Abigail's table. Cora had never teased or bullied Abigail, if you weren't a part of Cora's pack or family she just didn't give you the time of day.

"Why not?" That was the new boy.

"She's a windigo..." said the white haired girl everyone knew was a princess.

"So?" Asked the girl, who had to be the banshee.

"...Windigoes are cannibals!" Cora exclaimed.

And there is was. The reason why no one would come near Abigail. "Why don't you announce it a little louder, Hale. I don't think they heard you on the other side of the school!" Abigail growled.

" _Oh_ ," Stiles said, softly at the girl's angry expression but he could see the hurt in her indigo colored eyes.

Lydia let out a groan, she knew that tone in Stiles voice. She had heard it directed at Derek, Malia and even herself some times. That oh-so-gentle tone that meant 'don't worry, I'll try to make it better for you somehow or die trying' tone. "Stiles," she said warningly. But he ignored her as he sat down from across the girl.

"Fun fact, Cora," Stiles said, "werewolves have been know to eat humans and their own kind, you know."

Cora glared at him, slamming her tray down on the table by Stiles, as Lydia and Daneya sat on the other side of Cora. "That only happens in mentality unstable werewolves."

"Windigoes can be dangerous, Stiles." Daneya said giving Abigail an apologized look, "They are also a very private bunch of people. Not much is known about them beyond what is considered fiction."

_Of course_ , Lydia thought, _only Stiles would want to befriend someone who could and would tear his throat out if he annoyed them._ Stiles had a type though he would never admit it. He like to surround himself with people that could not only keep up with him on an intellectual level but could also kick his ass if need be and the grumpier they were doing it? The better.

"So is practically every supernatural being you can come across, Daneya." Stiles told the white haired girl before turn back to Abigail and introducing himself and Lydia.

Abigail did the same thing then looked at Daneya, "You are in my English class, right?"

Daneya nodded, "Thanks for letting me borrow your notes last week."

Abigail gave her a small smile.

Stiles opened his water bottle, "So, Cora's a jerk."

"I don't have to take this," Cora huffed out.

"Then leave," Daneya said, "personally, I would like to get to know Abigail." To Abigail she said, "I've tried talking to you before-oh, hey Colin, Sebastian."

Colin slammed his tray down on the table, as he took a seat next to Abigail, " _I hate everyone!"_ He snarled picking up his apple and taking a savage bit out of it. Sebastian sat down on the other side of Abigail, she eyed him distrustfully.

"Why are you sitting with these losers?" Sebastian asked Stiles, "you could have sat with me and the basket ball team."

Stiles gave the blonde boy the snarly-eye ball. Because really? This guy...

"Over look my brother and cousin," Cora said to Abigail, "they are rude even for humans."

"But, I thought all the Hales were wolves?" Abigail asked confused. Colin only shook his head and dug into this lunch. Abigail didn't know what to say to that. Wondering why the Hales would let such a weakness be known. She knew her Father thought most humans and some other beings as nothing more than _meat_. Her Papa on the other hand had more mixed feelings on the subject.

"Abigail?" Stiles asked in concern.

Abigail blinked, brining her attention back to the others, "Sorry, what was that?"

"I asked an important question." Stiles said.

"What?"

"Favorite movie?"

"Seriously?" Abigail said.

"The future of our friendship depends on your answer."

"The Princess Bride, of course."

"Mmmh," Stiles sighed in thought.

"Sword fights," Sebastian said, causing everyone to look at him. "What? Those sword fights are awesome!"

"Giants," said Cora.

"Revenge," Colin hissed., stabbing at his lunch angrily.

"True love," Daneya said with a dreamy sigh.

"Pirates," Lydia said with a shrug.

Stiles tilts his head, "Inconceivable."

"I don't think that word means what you think it means, "Abigail quoted softly, and the others at the table laughed. And for the first time since she had moved to Beacon Hills Abigail thought life was stating to look up.

"So," Lydia said to Cora, "you were going to tell me more about Sasuke Uchiha and his girlfriend..."

"Nariko Uzumaki?" Cora asked.

"Yes, them."

"They moved to Beacon Hills six months ago. To escape from the scandal that happened in Japan, then what happened in England. Uchiha family owned a gaming company, it made everything from card gamed to board games to video games. From what I know Sasuke's brother invented a virtual reality game system and a game that went global..."

"Oh, I heard about that," Daneya said, **_Konaha_** , right?"

"Right," Cora said, "It become very popular, very quickly. It turns out Sasuke's brother was also a very powerful mage...he did something that end with the players trapped in the game he created..." Cora paused, "A lot of the players die. For those trapped in the game, those that survived? For them it was like being trapped for years or decades!"

Colin picked up the narrative when Cora paused to take a drink of her milk, "Uchiha did something that freed all the remaining players but ended up causing his brother's death. If that wasn't enough? When Uchiha came back to the real world he discovered that his brother had killed the rest of his family while he was in the game."

"and Nariko?" Lydia asked.

"Nariko Uzumaki was rumored to be one of the players in the game and that she helped Sasuke free the other players." Colin said.

"It's also rumored that they met and fell in love while in the game-" Daneya broke off when a crisp English accent said,

"If you are going to talk about us the least you could do is invite us to sit with you so we can tell you fact from fiction," Nariko Uzumaki glared at them.

"Come on, dobe," Sasuke muttered, gentle tugging on Nariko wrist, "leave it alone." Nariko shot them all another glared before letting Sasuke lead her away. After the two had left conversation turned to other things until the bell rung signaling the end of lunch.

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

"There is no way a Banshee can sing. Break glass, sure. But Sing?" Aiden said with a snort, "I don't think so."

Stiles could only wonder if Aiden was really this stupid? "A normal human who had been trained can shatter glass," He said coming into the room. Just before Stiles last period, which happened to be his free period, he had gotten a text from Lydia telling him to come to the music room. When he got there he saw Lydia being flanked by Abigail and Daneya glaring at Aiden. Sebastian Hale lunged in a chair with a disinterested look on his face. To Lydia he asked, "What is going on?"

"Cannon is being an asshole," Sebastian said.

"No one asked you, Hale!"

Sebastian only smirked at him in reply. Aiden glared at the blond boy before turning to Lydia, "Prove that you can sing, then."

A wolfish smile came to Lydia's coral pink lips, "Fine." she said with a toss of her hair, she looked at Stiles, "But I need accompaniment."

Stiles sighed, "I play the violin, Lyds. There doesn't seem to be one around--"

"There's one over in that case," Sebastian said.

Stiles glared at him, "Who's side are you on anyway?"

"The winners." Sebastian stated.

Stiles rolled his eyes and walked over to the case, "Fine, but I pick the song, Lydia." Lydia nodded her agreement. Stiles looked into the case and saw sitting behind the glass was a the most beautiful violin Stiles had ever seen it was a deep rose wood with a dark gold sheen, ebony designs on the front of it with silver strings. The bow next to it was ebony with, what looked to be gold string. Stiles had never wanted to touch a violin more than he wanted to touch this one...

"Maybe this isn't a good idea," Daneya said, looking over Stiles shoulder at the violin.

"It's just a violin, Stormborn," Aiden mocked, "No harm ever came from playing a violin."

"I wonder if that's how the people of Rome felt, while Nero played." Daneya muttered.

Stiles opened the case and took out the violin and bow, they felt as though, they had been made for his hands. "Give me a minute to warm up." He said as be began to puck the strings of the violin for a moment before he set the instrument under his chin and drew the bow across the strings of the violin....making the string howl like fingernails against a chalkboard... "Opps," he took the bow from the strings smirking at the expressions on the other in the room before he swung the bow around his forefinger with a flourish, "Let's try that again..."then replaced the bow against the violin strings once more and...

Music poured from the instrument that invoked images of a steam-punk old west...then a storm on the sea...of other worlds...and a electric guitar riff... 

"Are you ready now," Lydia asked Stiles with a raised eyebrow. Stiles smirked and seamlessly transition to another song, this one invoking images of a trapped music box dancer...

"Before we are old," Aiden grumbled, "or do you want to give up?"

Lydia wondered if the Aiden of her old reality had been this much of a jerk? Mostly likely...Lydia took a deep breath, " _I pirouette in the dark..."_ she spun around like a ballerina would, _" See the stars through me, a tired mechanical heart..."_ in a circle around Stiles, " _Somebody shine a light..."_ Lydia stopped suddenly, " _I'm **frozen** by the **fear** in me. Somebody make me feel alive... So cut me from the line, dizzy, spinning endlessly. Somebody make me feel alive and SHATTER ME!"_ Lydia put her fingers on the strings of the violin and Stiles only moved the bow quickly and sharply over the silver strings.

Stiles began to sing, _"If I **break** the glass, then I'll have to fly. There's **no** **one** to catch me if I have to take a **dive**. I'm scared of changing and the days stay the same... The world is spinning but only in the gray..._

Lydia took her fingers from the violin and Stiles replaced them with his own as she began to sing again, " _If I break the glass,"_

Sebastian noticed the mirrors in the music room began vibrating. He got up and walked over to the nearest one. He put his hand against it.

_"_ _... then I'll have to fly! There's no one to catch me if I have to take a dive. I'm scared o changing and the days stay the same, the world is spinning but only in the gray."_

Stiles voice joined Lydia's, " _If only we could speak... We wouldn't feel so alone...and spiral into the unknown. Somebody shine a light...I'm frozen by the fear in me! Somebody make me feel alive and shatter me! So cut us from the line. Dizzy, spinning endlessly... Somebody make me feel alive and shatter me!"_

Sebastian yanked his hand from the mirror when the spider wed cracks began to form in it from the musical notes Lydia's voice hit. He quickly when over to Daneya and Abigail grabbing them, "Get down!" He said shoving them to the floor and covering them. Aiden saw the other boy's actions and looked at the mirrors... he dived under the piano as the music it it's crescendo and Lydia's voice hit the highest notes...

" _Somebody make us feel alive...Shatter me!"_

The mirrors exploded, around Stiles and Lydia, yet not one shard of glass touched them.

Both Stiles and Lydia stood panting for breath looking around the room in shock.

"You know you are cleaning this mess up," Everyone turned to see Finstock leaning against the door with his arms crossed over his chest.

Aiden quickly crawled out from under the piano and pointed at Lydia and Stiles, "They did it, sir!"

Finstoack narrowed his eyes at the beta wolf. "Get a broom and clean this mess up."

"What?"

Finstock's eyes turned silver, "Never bet against a Stilinski-they always win," Finstock blinked and his eyes were brown again when he said, "The Hales will be getting a bill for the mirrors. Now don't you have homes to be getting too?" Then he left the room.

"Well, that was mildly impressive," Abigail said getting up and dusting herself off.

"Mildly?" Sebastian helped Daneya to her feet.

Stiles grinned at Abigail, "Guess I'll have to try harder next time."

"Hey," Lydia exclaimed, "it was my voice that did this," she said motioning around the music room.

Abigail nodded, "And that was the impressive part," giving Lydia a considering look, "keep it up and you won't end up on my menu." then she grabbed Daneya by the hand and they left the room.

"She's disturbing," Sebastian said.

" _Why_ are you still here?" Stiles asked.

Before Sebastian could answer Finstock popped his head back into the room, "I told you to go home! _Bilinski_ , put that instrument away! and Cannon-"

"Broom, Coach," Aiden said holding up the broom he had in his hands. Finstock gave him the stink-eye before leaving again.

Stiles walked over to the case that he got the violin out of as Lydia wandered over to Aiden. Stiles rolled his eye when he heard Lydia begin to flirt with the beta. Stiles opened the door to the case, pulling a piece of broken glass from it. He put the violin and it's bow back and noticed the small gold sign that said,

**Johan Webster's Golden Fiddle.**

 Stiles stared at it for a long moment. But, nah, it couldn't be... _could it_?

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character resembles: Jared Hale-Hugh Jackman

_Could that violin really have belonged too... Well it's said that Daniel Webster cut off the Devil's tail and that Daniel had a brother named Johan... so maybe that song was inspired by true events in this reality?_ Stiles wondered to himself, he had hated leaving that beautiful instrument in that broken cabinet. Everything in him screamed to take it. But he knew such an instrument couldn't, shouldn't be taken but earned. Still it had been an honor to play it. Stiles shook his head to rid himself of those thoughts as Lydia caught up to him.

"What were you thinking letting Aiden, _Aiden_ of all people, gloat you like that?" Stiles said as they walked out of the high school and down the steps to the parking lot towards the Camero.

"I'm sorry, Stiles. I don't know. He was being an asshole and all I could think of was how unfair it was... that he's alive and not as broken as our-" Lydia broke off, with a sigh.

"No. None of this is fair. But it's the choice we made." Stiles told her softly.

"This is _not_ the choice we made, Stiles!" Lydia snarled, "We were suppose to go back in time a _few_ years. Not end up in _another reality!_ "

"It's not like we are here alone, Derek-" Stiles was cut off when Lydia rounded on him as she hissed,

" _Stop_. We only have _his_ word that he is our Derek. Even _Derek_ isn't sure if he's our _Derek_. And not the Derek that could have survived being shot by Kate Argent. That he only dreamed our life as some way to escape the trauma!"

"Lydia," Stiles said calmly, "who would want to live _our_ Derek's life?"

Lydia blinked and conceded the point with a nod. Because _no one_ in their right mind would want to live _their_ Derek Hale's life. Lydia stepped up to the drivers side of the Camero.

"Freeze, banshee-babe," Stiles said, "Give me the keys."

Lydia sighed and pulled the keys from her purse, as Cora came running up, dragging Daneya behind her.

"Good, I caught you!" Cora said, "Can you give Daneya a ride to InkBlot?"

"Sure," Stiles said," She can show us how to get there. We were going to go see Derek anyways."

"What about you?" Lydia asked Cora.

"I'm going to run home, I need the exercise." Cora told them, "could you take my books and stuff?" She asked handing her backpack to Lydia, "Just throw it in the trunk and I'll get it when you come home."

Lydia took the back pack, tossed Stiles the keys to the Camero, which he caught and he got into the car and opened the trunk so Lydia could do as asked. Before she and Daneya got into the car. Stiles leaned over his seat, and asked Daneya, "So, how do we get to InkBlot?"

***

Stiles pulled the Camero into a parking space in front of a red brick building that had large many colored stain glass windows that had a giant white sign with black lettering proclaiming the build to be InkBlot. As the three teens got out of the car, loud roaring of multiple engines could be heard coming up the street, as a dozen or so motorcycles drove pass them. The riders were all men of varying ages and hair colors, all of them with long beards and hair. The backs of their leather jackets or vests had the word : **Dwarrow** on the back of them. Stiles and Lydia tensed as they drove by there was an aura of protective danger to the men. Daneya saw how her new friends reacted, how they exchanged a concerned look with each other. It wasn't until they were in InkBlot did Stiles ask,

"Who were they?"

Daneya shrugged, "Our local biker gang."

"Beacon Hills has _a biker gang?_ " Lydia asked incredulously, "Are they dangerous?"

A loud snort came from a shadowed area of the lobby where a couch was shoved off to the side, a roguish looking man was laying on it. He had light brown longish brown hair, and a pair of sunglasses on, as well as a good bit of five o'clock shadow on his cheeks.

"As dangerous as any biker gang in Beacon Hills can be," the man said with a yawn, "He's in the back, Princess."

Daneya squealed happily and ran to the counter and jumped over it easily in an impressively smooth move, barely missing Damon Hale, who was sitting behind it with some ledger books spread out in front of him, with her feet. Damon leaned back so she would miss him in an unconscious move on his part, Daneya hit the ground on the other side of the counter and took off into the back behind a curtain.

Damon muttered to himself, or possibly the ledger before looking up and said, "Yes, dangerous like helping old ladies with their groceries bags or doing repairs for the older town's people for free, Uncle Jared."

Jared laughed, "Don't forget getting stuck in trees rescuing kittens."

"That wasn't funny. The fire department had to be called, to get Fili and Kili down. Thorin Oakenshield was not pleased with his nephews that day."

"And who's idea was it to rescue kittens from trees in the first place?"

Damon sighed, rolling his eyes, "We were ten, Uncle. Let it go."

Jared laughed again, "Introduce our new pack members, that your mother was telling me about."

Damon did as asked, but Jared sat up when he heard Stiles last name and pushed his sun glasses up on his head revealing a pair of light colored eyes that looked a lot like Talia's.

"Stilinski? Were you related to a Zane Stilinski or a Zale Stilinski? "

Stiles nodded warily, "My father had two younger brothers I think those might have been their names? I don't really remember they died when I was very young. Dad never talked about them that much."

"I see." Jared said softly.

Lydia strolled over to the counter and leaned against it, "What are you doing here? I thought you worked or the Mayor or something?"

"Yes, well, I got kicked out of the office. The Mayor is indulging in a bit of afternoon delight with her husbands. Neal keeps suggesting that I join them one day soon."

"Why haven't you? You could do worse then be part of Mayor Burkle-Caffery's harem." Jared told him.

"Why does everyone think I'm a slut?" Damon asked with a glare at his uncle. "I don't give it way for free to just anyone you know!"

"Well, if you got paid for it, your dad would have to arrest you," the man that appeared at the door way, with Daneya by his side. He had darkly tanned skin, tribal looking tattoos peaked out from under his white wife-beater shirt, swirling over his shoulders and down his arms. His dark hair brushed the tops of his shoulders, slightly slanted eyebrows over dark brown eyes shone with amusement. He also had the start of a thin mustache over a pair of full lips, with a bit of scruff on his chin. Lydia made an appreciative sound at the sight of him and Stiles had to admit he filled out the blue jeans he was wearing nicely.

"Guys! This is Kal Drago, my betrothed!" Daneya said happily as she grasped on to Kal's bicep, he glanced down at her with a fond smile.

Derek walked out of the back room, shoving Kal lightly as he did so, winking at Daneya, when he said, "So, those two are the reason you blew up Kal's phone with texts all afternoon," he crossed his arms over his- _fully clothed chest_. For which Stiles was grateful. He didn't know how much more shirtless Derek Hale, he could take. Derek looked way from Daneya and over at Stiles, "Stiles..."

"Yo...Derek..."

"Wow," Jared said, looking back and forth between Derek and Stiles, "damn, Damon. You were right. Looks like I'll owe you that twenty bucks after all."

"Right." Damon said, nodding his head.

"What?" Derek asked, "Why will you owe Damon money?"

"Don't you worry, none about that." Damon said dismissively, "and don't make any sort of moves until the Rotkappchen festival."

Derek made a confused face and look back at Stiles, who only shrugged. There was just no understanding Hales. They couldn't seem to understand each other, so how was anyone else suppose too?

"Right," Stiles muttered, time to steer the conversation elsewhere, "about the biker gang-what's that about?" He still couldn't believe Beacon Hills had a biker gang!

Lydia frowned, turning to Damon, asked seriously, "Are they dangerous?"

"Yes," Damon said with a shrug, "But not to the town or anything. They've been a big help actually, keeping down the criminal element. The Sheriff's office keeps getting tips called in about drug deals or weapons being sold in less that legal venues. The Mayor loves the Dwarrows to death. Especially Thorin Oakenshield ," Damon sighed the name the way one would a movie stars name.

"Your crush is showing, big brother." Derek said with a wicked grin.

"He's crush worthy, Derek! Not like you didn't have one on him." Damon said, and Derek didn't deny it much to Stiles surprise. "Sadly the man is very straight and courting the local bakery owner, or I should say trying too."

Jared laughed suddenly, "Miss Bella Solana Baggins has not been making it an easy courtship to be sure."

"I don't know," Kal said, "She seemed impressed with the emerald necklace Oakenshield presented to her last week. Even more so when she found out he made it himself."

"What?" Lydia asked, "Why did he make it?"

"Thorin and his...Company, are all craftsmen of differing crafts. Thorin is a blacksmith but has a fair hand at jewelry making. Very pretty, very expensive, and very sot after jewelry." Kal told her.

"Don't worry you'll end up meeting the youngest Oakensheilds soon enough. They are Damon's best friends, after all." Jared said.

Damon snorted, "Fili and Kili are a bother, not my friends."

"But you have to admit Gimli is pure gold," Derek told him.

"True." Damon agreed with a tap of his pen on the ledger.

"Sigrid, is thinking about excepting Fili Oakensheild's courtship. She told me that he had presented her with her first gift a few months ago."

" _Oh, by Lycaon,_ Bard must be loving that." Jared muttered, then noticed the looks on Stiles and Lydia's faces. "Sorry about all the name dropping, and talking about people you don't know. You'll learn soon that in Beacon Hills, _your_ business is _everyone's_ business!" He looked over at Derek and Kal, when he said, "Boys, why don't you show our knew pack members around town."

Derek raised lower his eyebrows in concern, "Are you actually letting us leave early?"

Jared nodded, "With pay."

"Aunt Livia isn't going to like that."

"That's what she gets for leaving me in charge while she is on a beach somewhere with her very pretty mates." Jared said flopping back down onto the couch, placing his sunglasses back over his eyes.

Kal gave Derek a smirk, "Well my work station is clean, I'm out."

Derek cursed and took off behind the curtain into the back room.

"You know," Damon started giving Lydia a sweet smile, "I could join you--"

"No." Jared barked, "You can't."

"What?" Damon asked turning to look at his uncle, he whined, "Why not?"

"You haven't finished the books yet."

Damon frowned, pointing to the ledger, "This is actually your job!"

"Why should I do it, when you're here?"

Damon glared at his uncle, muttering about telling his mother on him. Causing Jared to laugh again as Damon stabbed at the calculator next to him viciously with a finger. Derek came out of the back room wiping his hands on a towel before throwing it at Jared, it landed on his face. Jared reached up and yanked it off of himself before tossing it onto the floor by the couch.

"I don't know about you, guys, but I'm starving. Let's head to _Hale's Kitchen_." Derek said.

"Is that Peter's restaurant?" Stiles asked, "How are the curly fries?"

Lydia groaned at the question, "Derek do not cater to Stiles obsession."

Derek only smirked and threw an arm over Stiles shoulders leading the younger boy towards the door of the tattoo parlor as he said, "They are the best curly fries...ever!"

"Dude!"

"Don't call me, dude, Stiles!"

"Curly fries!"

Lydia sighed and looked over at Daneya and Kal, "Can I ride with you?"

 

 

 

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

Stiles, Lydia, and Derek walked into the bakery called, **_Baked Bagged End._** Each of them took an apperceive sniff of the air. Kal and Daneya had decided to go to **_Hale's Kitchen_** instead, Daneya like the plum pudding that **_Hale's Kitchen_** served. They looked at the glass case fill off sweetcakes, brownies, cheesecake, cupcakes, different sizes, shapes and kinds of cookies. Sweet and savory scones, cheese stuffed and separate regular flavored breadsticks. Stiles tried not to drool but was pretty sure he didn't manage it.

"Can I help you?"

Stiles looked up, and into the most profound, bluest pair of sapphire eyes he had ever seen, (not even Damon's came close to being this blue) it wasn't until Derek nudged him in the ribs did Stiles realize he was staring at the teenage boy with curly jet black hair in front of him. "Sorry, I got distracted."

"The baked goods are at food porn level here. I don't know how my aunt makes everything look and taste so good."

"It was your eyes," Stiles blurted out. He grimaced when he heard Derek and Lydia snicker at him, but it was the deep chuckle to his left that caught his attention. The man sitting at the counter had his long black hair in a man bun with some braids. His beard is short and neatly trimmed. "Oh, now you're just unfair." Murmured Stiles softly, because the man was all sorts of pretty.

"Why haven't you waited on these people, Frodo?" A short, curvy woman with light brown hair asked, her brown eyes amused.

"I'm enjoying the novelty of being hit on," Frodo said with a grin.

"I wasn't hitting on you," Stiles denied.

"You got distracted by my eyes," Frodo mocking him, sweetly.

"What! They're a pretty blue, blue is pretty- I'm not helping myself here, am I?"

"What do you mean 'novelty of getting hit on'? I'm sure you are quite popular at school. You're very good looking." Lydia said.

Frodo snorted, "You’d think that" he stepped back from the counter hopped down, and disappeared behind it so only the top of his curly head could be since. When he stepped out from around the bar, Stiles and Lydia could see he was barely as tall as the three-foot glass case that all of the baked goods were in the case.

"Oh. So you're short? What does that have to do with anything?" Stiles asked, clueless. The guy was short, but it didn’t take away from his attractiveness at all.

Lydia rolled her eyes, "Ignore Stiles; he has no idea what it's like never being able to reach the top shelf at a store. It's a bitch."

"Lydia, language!" Derek snapped.

"Oh, it's quite alright," Bella pointed at the bearded man, "hanging around him and his lot? I've learned a whole slew of curse words." Bella wiped her hands on a towel, "I like knowing the names of my customers, please introduce me, Mr. Hale."

Derek sighed, but said with a flirty smile to Bella, "How many times must I tell you to call me Derek? Mr. Hale is my father."

The other man narrowed his eyes at Derek, "I thought that your father was called Sheriff?"

Derek ignored that yet, blushing because one of his first crushes was speaking to him and introduced Stiles and Lydia to Bella Solana Baggins and her nephew, Frodo as well as Thorin Oakenshield.

"You go to the high school, right?" Stiles asked Frodo, as he followed the other teenager over to a table.

Frodo nodded, "Yeah, but only for half days. I've almost got enough credits to graduate early, but Aunt Bella wants me to take the Camelot class when it starts."

Lydia sat down across from Stiles, "The principal told us about but didn't give us any details about it." She looked back at Derek giving him a pointed look. Derek turned back to the counter and placed an order with Bella.

Frodo nodded, crawling up into a chair, "It's something new that started a few years ago."

"It's not that new," Derek said carrying over a small carrying try with some cups, he took the cups out of the carrier and places one in front of Stiles and Lydia. "I was in it when I was a Senior. The thing is they don't have it every year. Only when they can get a teacher for it."

Stiles took a sip of his drink and made a happy noise when he found it was hot chocolate and not coffee. He wasn't a great fan of coffee it except for pumpkin spice. Yeah, he was one of those people, what of it? "Lydia and I are new in town, what is there to do?"

"The bowling alley it's popular," Frodo said.

Lydia shook her head, "No, no bowling. What else is there?"

"There is the paintball and archery course court. Tauriel Legiwen runs that. There are different courses and difficulty levels, and it gets changed every week, so no two courses are ever the same. She and Legolas Greenleaf teach archery and give swordplay lessons." Frodo told them.

"Is that it?" Stiles asked.

"Well, there is also the _Jungle_ and _Sinema_ for that club inclined. Of course, you have to be eighteen," Frodo lowers his voice," or have a good fake I.D. Katze Ceres is the one to see about that, but you didn't hear that from me."

A plate of mini cakes was slammed down on the table in front of them, they all turned to see Thorin glowering at Frodo, "You better not let Nori here you say that. He gets so upset when he finds out that he is losing business to that kid."

Lydia frowned, poking through the mini cakes on the plate before picking a lemon flavored one, "Do you work here, or something?"

"Only when Frodo decides to go on break before he is supposed too."

Frodo snorted, "You’ll just try to use this to impress, Aunt Bella, so she will let you court her."

Thorin sighed, "Kid, I've been courting her for almost five years now. Bella is just stubborn."

"Stubborn, am I?" Bella asked coming up to the table. "Courtships among Hobbits can go on for as long as a decade, you know. And I've heard they can be even longer for your people."

Thorin winced.

At Stiles and Lydia's curious looks, Derek told them, "Dwarven courtships can last almost fifty years or more."

"So, Hobbits and Dwarfs are long-lived peoples?" Stiles asked.

Derek nodded, "Barring illness or mortal wounds they can live up to five hundred years or more."

Lydia gave Bella a long look, "So you are older than you look?"

Bella smiled at her, "And how old do I look?"

Lydia got the feeling she should be careful about how she answered that question, "Around the same age as Talia Hale?"

Bella's smiles got more prominent as she said,"Oh, how flattering! I could only hope to look as good as Alpha Hale does when I reach that age."

Lydia gave her a confused look, and Bella asked her, "How old do you think Talia Hale is?"

Lydia looked over at Derek, "What does she mean?"

Derek sighed. Because he thought this was something that both Lydia and Stiles knew, "You do know Werewolves, and most shifters and other supernatural beings age slower than humans, right?"

Stiles glared at him, "No, Derek, why didn’t we know this? Why weren't we told?"

"'I'll explain more about it when we get home," Derek muttered that was going to be a conversation he didn't want to have. Maybe he could make Damon explain it?

Bella reached over and smacked her nephew lightly on the back of the head, "Breaks over, kid. Time to get back to work."

Frodo nodded to his aunt and crawled out of the chair, and said to Lydia and Stiles, "I better go earn my paycheck. I'll see you at school tomorrow?"

"Yes," Lydia said with a nod thinking how well Frodo would fit in with, Cora, Colin, Malia, Abigail, Daneya, and Sebastian.

"See you, bright eyes," Stiles said with a soft smile, before turning his attention to the mini cakes on the table missing the blush that stained Frodo's cheeks. Derek, Lydia, Bella, and Thorin did not.

Derek leaned over to and whispered in the younger boy’s ear, asking Stiles, "Should I be jealous?"

Stiles raised an eyebrow and said in a bland, deadpan, "Oh, Sourwolf, the beauty of your eyes," he turned and picked out a small chocolate cake from the plate, "is beyond compare for they are an indiscernible color," Stiles popped the cake into his mouth, missing the surprised look he received from Derek. Once Stiles finished chewing and swallowed he continued, " being they are blue, gray, green, gold and brown depending on your mood and what color shirt you are wearing."

"Uh, thanks," Derek said, "I think?"

 Lydia rubbed her temples; these two were never going to catch a clue.

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr: lln3dseethelight.tumblr.com  
> Come Talk to me


End file.
